


New! Day Slash!

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Community: wrestlingkink, Double Drabble, Double Entendre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I hope will be just the first of many  - and glorious! ♥ - fills of the following prompt at the <a href="http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=518167#cmt518167">wrestling kinkmeme</a>:</p><p>  <i>The New Day are upset that no one writes shippy fic about them even though they are the hottest, most overtly sexual guys on the roster. In order to entice shippers, they start acting really shippy - kissing each other's foreheads, hanging on each other, rubbing all over each other, etc. They trawl tumblr and the normal fic sites and become increasingly upset that no one is shipping them. Eventually they do something that grabs the shippers' imagination and New Day shipping blows up. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	New! Day Slash!

"I don't understand!" Xavier threw his hands up - but in frustration not exultation; that would not do. "The fangirls in this tag lose their minds whenever Ambrose kisses someone on the head! That should have worked!"

"Maybe the unicorn horn got in the way?" Kofi offered, wrapping an arm around Xavier from behind and leaning against his shoulder to peer at his screen. It was incomprehensible to E that fandom should look any further than their two-time Tag Champs for inspiration. 

"There's really not a single new prompt about our pure and filthy love?" Disappointment crept in under the annoyance in Kofi's tone.

"My boys! You have no cause to be sour!" E exclaimed. "We shall rise above this rare-pair purgatory! With the POWER of Positivity! We will TALK in interviews about Brother Xavier's clever mouth!" 

"Let's tell Renee Young he plays the human body like a musical instrument! That sounds PG; right?" Kofi ventured.

"And how Kofi is our Daddy!" Xavier said, putting his phone away once more.

"And the tumblrs shall ring with New Day slash!" E proclaimed proudly.

His partners rose as one to embrace him, and join their voices in the glorious chant: "New! Day slash!"


End file.
